Void Termina
Void Termina is the main antagonist and final boss of Kirby Star Allies. He is a god-like entity worshiped by the Jambastion Cult that seeks to destroy all worlds. History In the past, Void Termina was a force of destruction, spreading fear across the universe, until he was defeated by four warriors who used heart spears to seal his power. Afterwards, a race known as the Ancients rebuilt the world that Void Termina destroyed, creating legendary items to help the people adapt, including the Master Crown, Lor Starcutter, and the Galactic Novas. Those who still worshiped the deity were banished to the edge of the galaxy, eventually becoming a cult. The cult obtained a vessel called the Jamba Heart that contained the imprisoned Void Termina, and their leader, Hyness, believed he could revive the dark lord by collecting pieces of the Jamba Heart to fill in the missing parts of the Void according to a book of legend. Their ritual backfires and fragments of the Jamba Heart scatter across Popstar, causing calamity for the residents of Dream Land, though Kirby and a few others were struct by beneficial pink Friend Hearts, allowing them to calm and free others who were possessed by the Jamba Heart pieces. Using only the dark Jamba Heart pieces, Hyness and the Jambastion Mages once again attempted to summon the dark lord. When Kirby and his allies reached the Divine Terminus, they were unable to stop Hyness' second attempt to revive Void Termina, sacrificing the Jambastion Mages and himself to fill in the missing Jamba Heart fragments, completing the ritual. However, before Void Termina could spread his evil across the universe once again, Kirby and his friends used the Friend Hearts they gathered to form the "Star Allies Sparkler", allowing them to battle and defeat the monster both externally and internally. Now limited to only his core, Void Termina makes one last attempt to blast his lasers at the heroes, but they manage to overturn his power against him, destroying the dark lord and saving the universe from his tyranny. A more powerful version of Void Termina can be fought in "The Ultimate Choice" sub-game at Soul Melter difficulty. He uses the same attacks only stronger variations but contains a harder version of the fourth phase where Kirby and friends fight Void Soul, which fights similarly to the regular core phase, only it has the ability to duplicate, has more health, and rapidly moves across the stage unpredictably. This is taken further at Soul Melter EX difficulty, where the fourth phase, now called Void, has even more health, attacks, and increases its size once it reaches half health. Once again, Void Termina is destroyed and the universe is saved. Appearance Void Termina's outer appearance takes the appearance of a large humanoid with grayish skin and a mane of black feathers around his neck. He wears a white heart-shaped mask on his head, resembling Sachiel from Neon Genesis Evangelion. He has flat feet with three toes on each and two horns that stretch down his back. He wears gold armour around his waist, arms, feet, and shoulders, the latter of which drape purple tags. Later, he ditches his limbs and takes flight, with his arms becoming wings with protruding white and red feathers similar to stained glass, and his lower body turning into a tail of Jamba Hearts. Void Termina's weakspots are eyes that open on certain parts on his body: first on his chest, then his two arms, his back, and last his forehead. After all, weakspots are hit, Void Termina collapses, his mask falls off revealing the opening to his core, which Kirby and friends must enter before he can get back up. Inside is Void Termina's core, which is at first protected by a pink shell with yellow hearts flowing through swirls and can partially open to shoot out tracking magical spells. His true core appears as a purple circular blob with three dark spots that move around and form faces of different Kirby characters, including Miracle Matter, 0², Drawcia Soul, and even Kirby himself. As the core takes damage, it transforms into a Dark Matter, with the spots forming an eye and red pupil. At Soul Melter difficulty of the Ultimate Choice, Void Termina resembles his regular counterpart, with the exception of his skin being paler in shade, his armour is blue shaded, and the tags are orange. His core, Void Soul, is also white, with its eye now turned blue. At Soul Melter EX difficulty, Void Termina's appearance becomes more demonic, with a black mask and skin with red decals and glowing red eyes. His feather mane and hexagon gem on his waist turn yellow. As Void, his coloring is white similar to Void Soul, but the eye spots are blood red with rainbow veins. When charging, it turns pure black, only lighting up again once it stops or is hit while attacking. Quotes Gallery Images Destroyer of Worls Void Termina.jpg|Void Termina splash screen. Void Termina Alternate.jpg|Void Termina's alternate appearance in Soul Melter. Essence of Chaos Void SOul.jpg|Void Soul splash screen. Void Termina Dark Matter.png|Void Termina's core as Dark Matter. Void Soul Defeated.jpg|Void Soul explodes into light after he is defeated. The True Destroyer of Worlds Void Termina.png|Void Termina's alternate appearance in Soul Melter EX. Astral Birth Void.png|Void splash screen. Videos Kirby Star Allies - Final Boss & Ending True Final Boss|Vs. Hyness, Void Termina, and Ultimate Choice Void Termina. Kirby Star Allies - VOID SOUL|Vs. Void Soul. Trivia *According to the pause screen descriptions, Void Termina has been reincarnated throughout the aeons it laid resting. *Void Termina's Japanese name is Ende-Niru, meaning "End-Nil". "Nil", being another word for zero. **This has lead to an interpretation that his name means "Final Zero", implying that he is the current final form of 0. **The fact that he has been reincarnated throughout the series also brings the implication that he is 0 resurrected. *Void Termina's voice and sound effects are slower variations of Kirby's. *Void Core and Void Soul are the only enemies who take damage from Kirby's Friend Heart item. *The eye on Void Termina's weak spots resembles Dark Nebula. *During the second phase, Void Termina's heartbeat can be heard in the rumbling of the Joy-Con controllers. *Void Termina has the most phases of any Kirby boss, sharing four with Star Dream. *One of Void Termina's attack includes shooting lasers out of an evil looking crown. This is a direct reference to Magolor and Magolor's Soul from Kirby's Return to Dreamland possessing the same crown atop his head. *Void Soul's theme is a remixed version of Green Greens, the first level of Kirby's Dreamland. *Void Soul takes the form of both Kirby and Dark Matter, suggesting he may be related to them. *Void Soul is the only Soul boss that does not teleport. *In Soul Melter EX difficulty, the first and third phase of Void Termina has all of his weak spots revealed with the exception of the last one, in contrast to where they show up individually in Story Mode and Soul Melter. *The background of Void's splash screen is the Hyper Zone, where Kirby fought Dark Matter and 0 in Kirby's Dreamland 3. *At the ending of Soul Melter EX, Instead of dying with a scream or face of shock, Void explodes smiling. This could mean that Void Termina is finally truly purified. Navigation Category:Kirby Villains Category:Deities Category:Destroyers Category:Cataclysm Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:Dark Forms Category:Energy Beings Category:Video Game Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Elementals Category:Genderless Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Sadists Category:Monsters Category:Deceased Category:Brutes Category:Evil from the past Category:Demon Category:Enigmatic Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Tyrants Category:Amoral Category:Immortals Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Force of Nature Category:Dark Messiah Category:Bigger Bads Category:Bond Destroyers Category:One-Man Army Category:Mastermind Category:Giant Category:Fighter Category:Magic Category:Mutants Category:Brainwashers